Si yo pudiera
by Seven Minds
Summary: Luka Megurine es una chica de 23 años que vivió experiencias inolvidables en todos los sentidos, haciéndola entrar en depresión por un tiempo por la partida de su amada Miku quien le dejo una pregunta al aire que la pelirosa no fue capaz de responder hasta la actualidad."¿Sabes por qué las estrellas brillan para ti?" ¡One-shot!


**N/A: ¡**Hola mis queridos lectores! ¡Seven aquí nwn! Se que no he actualizado el fic de "Un Helado de Chocolate" pero es que me quede a la mitad y pues me trabe u.u pero un día mientras tomaba un baño me llegó la inspiración para escribir un poco de negitoro, lo cual se que les gusta (?) Tengan piedad de mi que es primera vez que escribo un yuri D: pero debo admitir que me encanta la pareja, así que espero que les guste este fic que les traigo con mucho cariño :3 es tipo Romance/Drama/trágico así que cualquier cosa no me maten que ya compre un escudo (¿) Bueno sin mas preámbulos –suenan redobles- los dejare para que lean, bye bye!

**Disclamer:** Vocaloid entre sus personajes no me pertenece, si no pues seria feliz y me estaría bañando en una tina con mucho dinero (?). Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

**Si yo pudiera…**

Los atardeceres de una pelirosa iban acompañados por una sensación de soledad, junto a una inmensa tristeza que se podría sentir al pasar millones de años, pero solamente habían transcurrido unos seis meses aproximadamente desde que aquella chica con un hermoso y largo cabello color aquamarina recogido en dos tiernas coletas había partido lejos de la joven pelirosa de profundos y penetrantes orbes azul zafiro, que anteriormente estos reflejaban una inmensa calidez acompañada de cariño y amor, lo cual ahora reflejan todo lo contrario, tristeza, dolor y vacio en su corazón.

La pelirosa llamada Megurine Luka, tenia una figura esbelta de tez blanca, su cabello era lacio y largo hasta un poco por debajo de sus caderas, muy bien cuidado, sus labios eran delgados con una leve coloración rosa, su rostro tenia facciones rectas y bien perfiladas, sus ojos, aquellos hermosos orbes de color azul zafiro lograrían dejar a cada persona que la mira a los ojos hipnotizada, de lo hermoso que ese color encajaba en ella además de ser profundos, aunque para otras personas podrían ser penetrantes o intimidantes, si retabas a la Megurine claro; esta chica a parte de ser muy hermosa a los ojos de todo el mundo, era una universitaria con veintitrés años de edad, reconocida por el hecho de tener uno de los mejores promedios de la Universidad Yamaha, que por cierto era una de las universidades mas privilegiadas en todo Japón. Luka solía salir todas las tarde alrededor de las cinco de la tarde a la bonita terraza que había en su departamento a observar como caía la noche hasta ver las estrellas que tanto le gustaban, hacia esto todos los días, incluso después de haber ofrecido hospedaje en su departamento a su novia Hatsune Miku, Luka cuando tenia solo veinte años mientras estaba en la universidad conoció a una chica de unos diecisiete años de edad, con un color de cabello exótico, era de un color aquamarina, además de tenerlo muchísimo mas largo que el de la pelirosa, lo tenia recogido en dos coletas que lograban hacer que la chica tuviera un aspecto infantil pero a la pelirosa le encantaba eso y decidió acercarse a ella aunque al tiempo de conocerla dudaba haberse enamorado de esta ya que sabia perfectamente que su orientación sexual era la normal, heterosexual; pero al ver que el destino le hizo una jugada que ella no esperaba, terminó por aceptar que era homosexual.

Luka pensaba que su amiga de cabellos aquamarina no le correspondería, así que no se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos por temor a ser amor no correspondido, el miedo de todos, pero después de que un día que salieron a un parque la chica se armo de valor y le confeso aquellos sentimientos que tanto anhelaban ser aceptados por la menor, aunque para su sorpresa la reacción de Miku no fue la que esperaba, ¿esta se desmayo?, realmente no se esperaba eso, ¿quizás seria de los nervios?¿ no sabia que responder y prefirió hacerse la desmayada?. Luka realmente no lo sabia así que solo había ido a auxiliar a la pequeña , pero al poco rato que esta despertó, realmente quedo sin habla, Miku se disculpo y a su vez aceptando los sentimientos de esta, así que después de pasar un poco de tiempo se habían hecho pareja, la cual sus amigos lograron aceptar y brindar su apoyo; Luka al recordar esos momentos inolvidables con Miku, se sintió triste porque ahora se encontraba sola en aquella terraza, sin su pequeña, su puerritos, su amiga, su novia, su mejor amiga, como ella la quisiera llamar, pero sabia perfectamente que de ahora en adelante no estaría allí, mientras miraba el cielo, solo pudo recordar algo que la menor le había dicho "¿_Sabes por qué las estrellas brillan para ti?¿O simplemente en que momento lo hacen solo para ti?"_ Luka antes no podía comprenderlo, pero ahora…

* * *

_**Dos años antes…**_

El sol atravesaba aquellas cortinas blancas de la habitación de Luka, dejaban que levemente algunos rayos de luz iluminaran la habitación. Esta se encontraba fresca, ya que era de mañana aunque estuviera en pleno verano, así que tenia que disfrutar la fría brisa pero como estaba acompañada de los rayos solares, lograba mantener a una perfecta temperatura el lugar; levemente la brisa que podía entrar por la ventana de la pelirosa, alcanzaba a mover el flequillo de la joven que dormitaba en una cama de tamaño queen, que se encontraba cubierta por unas sabanas de color rosa en una tonalidad pastel; las sabanas solo cubrían algunas partes del cuerpo de la pelirosa, ya que su pierna derecha se encontraba a la intemperie al igual que ambos de sus brazos, cualquiera que entrase a la habitación de la chica notaria que dormitaba plácidamente en su lecho.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana y Luka se encontraba en el paraíso de los sueños, posiblemente soñando que estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo toneladas y toneladas de su querido y adorado atún, acompañada de Miku quien comía lo mismo, lo cual evidentemente era un sueño porque la Hatsune Miku que todos conocen, ama y idolatra sus puerros de todas las maneras posibles, sopa de puerro, negitoro (este incluso le gustaba a la pelirosa por llevar atún), incluso puerro asado, oh si, puerro asado.

Lastimosamente aquel sueño no duro mucho que se podría decir, el celular de la bella pelirosa durmiente sonó, aquel electrónico no paraba de sonar, sonaba y sonaba infinidad de veces hasta que la pelirosa ya obstinada por aquel escándalo por parte de su celular solo pensaba "¿_Quien rayos llama con tanto desespero? Debe ser muy urgente y si no lo es creo que matare a esa persona al otro lado de la línea...", _después de _quejarse mentalmente, aun adormilada pero notoriamente molesta decide contestar aquel aparato que se podría decir que la tenia al borde._

—¡¿Quién se atreve a despertar a la grandiosa Luka Megurine de su sueño reparador?!—Contestó irritada a su vez de hacer notar qué su ego estaba a nivel intergaláctico.

—¡Soy yo, rosada egocéntrica!¡Despierta de una buena vez, no seas perezosa! —Replicó una rubia al otro lado de la línea.

—Oye oye SeeU—Comenzó a utilizar un tono burlón—Creo que tu ira empieza a quemar mi pobre celular, ¿Sabias? —Soltó una pequeña risa al final para dar a entender a su amiga de veintiún años que debía bajarle mil a su intensidad.

—Ja...ja.. Muy chistosa aliento de atún—Respondió a su amiga.

—¿¡Que parte de que no me digas así no entendiste rubia oxigenada?! —Reclamaba Luka casi haciendo trizas su pobre e indefenso celular que no tenia la culpa de nada, si los celulares sintieran, ya el pobre aparato estaría gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

SeeU respiró hondo para tratar de ignorar el comentario de su amiga de toda la vida. —Bueno, bueno rosadita, a lo que iba a decirte, ¿Podrías escucharme por alguna vez en la vida? —Preguntó la coreana ya resignada.

—Si, esta bien rubia tonta. —Añadió rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo de que se tendía en su cómoda cama.

La coreana soltó un suspiro mientras se frotaba la nuca —Bueno te llamaba para decirte que Miku-chan nos invitó a almorzar en su casa a las doce sin falta, así que deberías tenerlo en cuenta, rosadita, hoy es treinta y uno de agosto…

La pelirosa pudo notar como la fuerza de sus latidos aumentó con solo escuchar ese nombre, Hatsune Miku, su amiga de cabello peliaqua que conoció hace un año en la universidad cuando aquella pequeña llamada Miku estaba en sus primeros días en la universidad Yamaha; a la vista de Luka, esta chica le parecía tierna y le encantaba cuando esta tenia un capricho tal cual niña pequeña hacia un puchero que lograba enternecer a cualquiera que la viera, inclusive a aquella seria pelirosa que en la universidad se mostraba mas fría que el mismísimo polo norte; los orbes del mismo color exótico que su cabello se habían robado el corazón y la total atención de la pelirosa al poco tiempo de conocerse.

—¿M..Mi..Miku-chan dices? —Decía una pelirosa con un enorme brillo en sus ojos como si le hubiesen regalado una dotación de atún gratis por el resto de su vida.

—Así es, tu pequeña chica nos ha invitado a comer junto a los gemelos Kagamine, Gumi, Gakupo y el cabeza de helado acompañado de Meiko.

—¡No e..es mi pequeña! —Decía mientras literalmente se transformaba en un tomate por el rubor acumulado en sus mejillas y el resto de su rostro.

—Vamos Luka a quien engañas, se perfectamente que te gusta pero no se cuando te llenaras de valor para confesarle tus sentimientos… Donde quedo tu seriedad y determinación, eh? —Contestaba la coreana con voz desafiante para ver si lograba motivar a la chica de cabello color chicle.

—¿D-de que hablas SeeU? Mejor iré a tomar un balo, adiós! —Dijo Luka cortando la llamada.

—¿Que le sucede…? —Dijo SeeU para si misma ya que Luka le había colgado.

Mientras Luka trataba de distraerse para bajar la intensidad de tonos rojos en su cara, pensó "_Que habrá querido decir SeeU con que es 30 de agosto…"_ cuando de repente…

—¡Que idiota soy! ¡Olvide el cumpleaños de Miku! " —Gritó una Luka golpeándose la cabeza por lo olvidadiza que fue.

Luka normalmente era muy olvidadiza con cualquier cosa, así mismo era con su universidad, tenia que colocar las mil y una alarmas en su celular y una que otra nota en los lugares que mas frecuentaba de su casa para recordar las evaluaciones que tendría, no pregunten como hace en sus exámenes y exposiciones.

Luka dando vuelvas y vueltas alrededor de su cama casi haciendo un hoyo hasta el centro de la tierra pensando que se supone que le regalaría a la niña de sus ojos; sin obtener respuesta luego de pensar y quemarse las neuronas, simplemente tomó una toalla blanca y se dirigió al baño para tomar la ducha mas veloz de su vida y correr a la cale a ver que conseguía para Miku.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, trataba de tallarse lo más rápido posible, así transcurrieron ocho minutos y salió velozmente a vestirse.

Para colmo, la pelirosa tampoco tenia idea de que utilizar el día de hoy, abriendo su armario y lanzando la ropa sobre su cama, encontró un vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, era muy lindo, cómodo y a la vez sencillo, así que opto por usar ese.

Tomando su cartera como alma que lleva el diablo, salió de su departamento casi olvidando sus llaves en una mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta, al cerrar la puerta principal y caminar hasta el ascensor se dio cuenta de su mala jugada por parte de su memoria gritándose:

—¡Maldita sea Luka! ¡¿Como pudiste olvidar tus llaves?!¡Te saquearan el pobre departamento por descuidada! Arg.. —Decía mientras corría nuevamente a su departamento.

Recogió las llaves de su departamento, azotó la pobre e inocente puerta cerrándolo esta vez con llave y guardándola en su cartera; ya en el elevador miraba su reloj de pulsera que marcaban las once de la mañana ¡Había perdido una hora valiosa!. Luka desesperada por salir del elevador, daba vueltas en el, parecía que de nuevo quisiera hacer un hoyo para llegar al centro de la tierra.

**Treinta minutos después…**

Después de haberse recorrido un poco menos de media ciudad en busca del regalo perfecto para Miku, no había nada que la convenciera**, **ya cansada de tanto caminar y ver que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, vio una tienda y decidió meterse allí como ultima opción.

Miraba y miraba las vitrinas y nada, hasta que un cantar de ángeles se escucho y una luz ilumino un par de collares, acercándose a ellos vio que ambos eran dos notas musicales, una de ellas tenia forma de una clave de Fa y la otra era la clave de Sol, que si las colocabas juntas y una de ellas boca abajo hacían un corazón, Luka los tomo y al fondo pudo escuchar como una monjita que estaba en la tienda dijo

—Oh, disculpe las molestias por el tono de mi celular, atenderé la llamada. —Decía la monjita saliendo del lugar.

Luego de escuchar eso, una gota resbalaba por su sien, luego de esto observo que había una escalera cerca de ella, era un hombre que estaba arreglando las luces del local que parecían estar saboteando, de alguna forma lo tomo como buena señal aunque le hubiera parecido un poco loco esa manera de encontrar su regalo.

Saliendo del local con su regalo, pensó en dárselo al final de la tarde pidiéndole un momento a solas a Miku.

**A las doce del medio día en casa de la Hatsune…**

Todos estaban presentes, Gumi se encontraba tranquilamente platicando con Lily quien apareció de repente en la casa de la Hatsune; SeeU junto a Rin pero la segunda nombrada tratando de evitar que la coreana rompiera alguna cosa pero al mismo tiempo reían; Len jugando un poco de pocker junto a Gakupo y, Kaito en el jardín haciéndole compañía a una Meiko que se encontraba sobria, ¡Estaba sin ninguna gota de alcohol! O eso es lo que los hace creer; por último, la cumpleañera yacía junto a su hermano mayor Mikuo hablando de trivialidades, pero… ¿Dónde rayos estaba Luka?

…..

Un estruendo provocó que se abriera salvajemente la puerta principal, todos girándose en dirección al sonido intrigados por quien fue abierta esa pobre e inocente puerta, observaron una silueta que hacia una pose toda de ¿Power Ranger?, aquella figura que al parecer no tenia vergüenza de nada, asi que soltó un grito posicionándose:

—¡Prepárense para los problemas! ¡Y mas vale que teman! Que van a la… esperen… así no era..—Decía aquella figura sin dañar su pose "triunfal" se encontraba pensando que rayos era lo que debía decir.

—¡Go, go Luka Ranger! ¡Tururururu! —Cantaban los hermanos Kagamine para darle el ambiente gracioso mientras los demás observaban a la pelirosa de una forma graciosa.

—¡Oh por dios! Ha venido a salvarnos! ¡Es el mesías del aburrimiento! —Dijo Lily sarcásticamente mientras al fondo se escucho una voz proveniente de la cumpleañeras que dijo "¡Oye!".

—¡Si serás, Tako Luka deja tus poses idiotas y entra de una buena vez! —Gritó una SeeU avergonzada de tener a una amiga así, aunque debería ser al contrario.

—¿¡SeeU hasta cuando me dirás pulpo!? Yo solo quería hacer algo diferente para el cumpleaños de Miku… Donde esta tu sentido del humor SeeU, por fin lo lanzaste a la basura?

Rin, quien logró atrapar a SeeU antes de lanzarse sobre la pelirosa, Miku solo estaba de brazos cruzados observando a la "Ranger rosa" a que hiciera algo o le dirigiera la palabra.

Luka rompiendo su formación, salto encima de Miku y la abrazo como si no hubiera mañana dejando a esta a un color muy cercano al de su cabello.

La Hatsune solo lograba a escuchar "Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños" y pare de contar, por parte de la pelirosa que no soltaba aquel abrazo, Miku se sentía asfixiada pero podía notar que era con cariño, mientras que la pelirosa disfrutaba aquel abrazo sin medir su fuerza hasta que cayo en cuenta que se le paso un poquitín la mano rompiendo el abrazo.

Una sonriente Luka sin poder despegar sus ojos de esa pequeña que ahora cumplía sus dieciocho años, la pelirosa dibujando una sonrisa muchísimo mas grande de la que tenia le dice con la voz mas tierna que podría haber hecho en su vida:

—Feliz cumpleaños, niña linda. —Dijo denotando la calidez y cariño en ella, lo cual hizo sentir de maravilla a la Hatsune porque después de todo, Miku sentía lo mismo pero no era capaz de decirlo.

Después de haber almorzado el plato favorito de la cumpleañera, ósea sus queridos y adorados puerros, todos se encontraban felices por Miku, quien por fin alcanzó la mayoría de edad, realmente todos la estaban pasando bien ya que a parte de la mayoría se encontraban en un emocionante partido de pocker en el cual ya habían aumentado de nivel, ahora apostaban dinero real junto a cumplir penitencias, anteriormente a Rin y SeeU les tocó ir a escondidas a la habitación de Mikuo para hurtar una de sus ropas interiores, luego salir de esta y para finalizar colocarlo en sus cabezas mientras bailaban. Kaito luego de varios intentos y meses de esfuerzo, por fin logro su objetivo, bueno, parte de el, ya que Meiko por fin se encontraba interesada en el amante de los helados, él podría ser un poco torpe y no muy listo pero como sabe hacer reír a la gente y es una gran persona en cuanto a sentimentalismo. Lily al parecer había logrado algún tipo de conexión con la peliverde, lo cual podría llamarse como una chispa entre esas dos la cual seguían platicando plácidamente sobre cosas triviales, literalmente se encontraban en otro lugar, totalmente despreocupadas de lo que pasaba a su entorno, podría estarse incendiando la casa, que mataran a alguien pero ellas seguirían en su conversación, nada las interrumpiría.

**Mientras tanto a las afueras de la residencia Hatsune…**

La pelirosa se encontraba con Miku, realmente todos estaban tan distraídos en sus actividades que nadie se percato de la ausencia de estas dos chicas; Luka no podía dejar de sonreír, tan solo con escuchar la voz de Miku, así se encontrara molesta por no poder comprar atún, tan solo con escuchar esa melodiosa y fina voz de la peliaqua haría que esta se volviera de los mil amores. Luka logró convencer a la Hatsune de ir a caminar a un parque cercano, la mas joven de las dos le decía a la mayor "¿Y si se dan cuenta de que desaparecimos?", la pelirosa con un simple "no importa" a la vez de mostrar su hermosa sonrisa, hacia que la cumpleañera se sonrojara levemente de lo hermosa que era la sonrisa de la mayor.

Ambas chicas caminaban mientras platicaban como de costumbre lo hacían, solo que Luka estaba un poco mas nerviosa de lo normal, ¿Será por que estaban solas?, la peliaqua no lo sabia, pero si había notado ese comportamiento en Luka.

Al llegar al parque, Miku se sentó en uno de los columpios que había allí, invitando a su amiga pelirosa a tomar asiento junto a ella pero esta se negó, al parecer no podía soportar las cosas que cruzaban por su mente, había un gran conflicto mental que hasta pareciera que saliera humo de su cabeza rosada.

—¡Miku! ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos por un momento? —Soltó la pelirosa con su típica actitud de determinación, lo cual logró disfrazar los nervios que la carcomían por dentro.

La peliaqua un poco sorprendida por la petición de su amiga, solo se limitó a responderle —De acuerdo, ¡Pero no me vayas a dejar sola! —Le dijo haciendo un puchero y cerrando sus ojos, lo cual hizo que la sangre de la pelirosa se acumulara en su rostro.

—Solo quiero que sepas, que, me gustas Miku —Bien, la pelirosa fue demasiado directa con la pobre chica, realmente no se lo espero, provocando que esta se desmayara. —Y quería decirte lo mucho que… ¡Miku! ¡Puerritos, no veas la luz! No me dejes! —Gritaba una alterada pelirosa mientras sacudía a la chica en el piso.

Después que "Luka Ranger" salvara a Miku de ir a la luz (según la pelirosa), fue por un poco de agua a un pequeño puesto cercano para darle a la menor un poco.

Miku ya normalizada vuelve a sentarse en el mismo lugar luego de su pequeño "accidente" con la motivación de que su amiga siguiera con lo que había comenzado, ya que estaría mal no escucharla, lo cual realmente le encantaría oír porque ella también sentía lo mismo, solo que era un poco mas cobarde para poder rebelarlo; la pelirosa tomaba aire para continuar y tratar de aplacar esos nervios que querían apoderarse de su ser.

—Bueno… Como te dije, me gustas, Hatsune Miku, eres la causante de todos mis suspiros, mi buen humor, que ahora pueda ser feliz de sentirme completa, realmente no se si mi amor por ti sea correspondido pero de todos modos me siento así, quizás te preguntaras porque, lo único que podría decirte es que, tu eres una ladrona —Miku al escuchar como la llamo, se iba a enfadar y no seria muy bonito ver a la pelirosa colgada en los columpios, pero la pelirosa procuro continuar lo mas rápido posible. —No lo digo en mal, si no porque tu fuiste quien se robo mi corazón, hay tanto por decir pero muy poco tiempo para hablar, creo que podría durar una eternidad diciéndote todo aquello que siento por ti, pero es un poco complicado ya que las palabras no me son suficientes para poder expresarme… Lo que puedo decir para finalizar es que, te gustaría ser el sol que da el resplandor a mis días y me despierte con su calidez? —Decía esto sacando el presente que tenia para Miku, la clave de Sol.

Miku con sus orbes como platos, se encontraba al borde de la felicidad, realmente no se espero esto por parte de la pelirosa y menos en su cumpleaños pero la vida te da sorpresas cuando tú menos las esperas. La joven de cabellos aquamarina solo pudo sonreír hasta mas no poder mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

—Es el mejor regalo que alguien me podría haber dado —Se levantó hasta donde estaba la pelirosa de pie para abrazarla. —Si con esto me estas queriendo decir que sea tu novia pues acepto, te amo Luka Megurine, eres la estrella que brilla para mi. —Dijo una peliaqua que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

Mientras la pelirosa recordaba aquella tarde cuando le dijo a Miku sus sentimientos, se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, era muy duro para ella el hecho de no tenerla a su lado, todo lo que ella amó, lo que siempre deseó, por fin lo había conseguido, pero en tan solo un día, eso desapareció.

_"No puedo comprender como pudo hacerle eso"_ Se preguntaba Luka un poco mas deprimida de lo que se encontraba, porque aquel horrible suceso decidió darse un paseo por la mente de la chica para atormentarla un poco ya que ese hecho le provocó asistir a terapia y a un psicólogo por unos meses, no fue facil para ella sacar eso de su cabeza rosa.

* * *

**Hace un año...**

Miku esperaba ansiosa a Luka en el mismo parque donde la pelirosa habia revelado sus sentimientos hacia ella; iban a salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad como en anteriores ocasiones y disfrutar la tarde con tan solo su compañia. Eran las las cuatro de la tarde y no habia ni rastro de la pelirosa, Miku comenzaba a impacientarse y cuando ella se impacienta no es muy lindo que se diga.

Mientras tanto Luka corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacia donde se encontraba puerritos, como normalmente pasa, la pelirosa olvida lo que tiene que hacer y cae rendida en los brazos de Morfeo durante horas, siendo finalmente despertada por su querido celular que siempre sufre las consecuencias por hacer tanto ruido mientras duerme; ya a medio camino se encontraba la pelirosa de su meta, se encontraba agotada de esa odisea, entre esquivar a toda la gente que estaba en las calles, puestos de comida, etc.

A Miku se le estaba acabando la paciencia, primera vez que esa pelirosa que tanto amaba se tardaba tanto, así que comenzaba a sospechar que la dejaría plantada o algo por el estilo, para tratar de calmarse y no entrar en desespero, se sentó en aquellos columpios que le recordaban tanto ese cumpleaños, realmente no lo olvidaría. Aparte de ese recuerdo, uno de ellos pasó por su mente, uno que la dejó levemente sonrojada, aquel día en que ella y la pelirosa habían alcanzado la unificación de sus almas, pero, ¿Qué momentos son para recordar ese tipo de cosas Miku? Ni idea de porque decidió recordar ese tipo de cosas pero al no ser el lugar ni el momento indicado para eso, había logrado olvidar en un santiamén que se sentía impaciente por esperar a Luka; Miku sin percatarse de la presencia de su novia que yacía sentada en el otro columpio mientras ocultaba el cansancio y nervios de que su Puerritos la insultara o le diera una patada intergaláctica capaz de mandarla mas lejos de Andrómeda con una sonrisa. Miku por fin al notar la presencia de Luka da un respingo que casi ocasiona que la peliaqua cayera de lleno en el suelo, trató de disimular su semblante carmesí pero la pelirosa lo notó desde hace un buen rato, dejando soltar una risilla mientras tapaba sus labios con su mano derecha.

—¡¿D..D..De que te ríes cabello de chicle?! —Decía Miku al observar las acciones de su novia. —¿Q..Q..Que es tan gracioso? —Continuó tratando de recuperar la calma.

—Es que te ves tierna cuando te enojas, ¿Ya lo sabias? —Respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Miku al notar que Luka lo tomó por el lado bueno, solo para disimular infló sus mejillas haciendo un tierno puchero que derretía a la pelirosa como un helado expuesto a los rayos solares. —B..B..Baka rosada… —Luego de pronunciar estas palabras y enternecer a Luka, la peliaqua posó tiernamente sus labios sobre los de la pelirosa para luego quitarlos rápidamente. — ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Luka posó una de sus manos sobre el flequillo de la peliaqua, acto seguido de desordenarlo un poco, ya que a su manera era una demostración de afecto hacia su amada. —Por supuesto que si, niña linda. —Contestó sonriente mientras se colocaba de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Miku para ir de paseo por la ciudad tomadas de la mano.

Miku se levantaba del columpio mientras le decía con un puchero —¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así Luka? Me haces sentir pequeña… Bueno, más en comparación contigo, recuerda que ya soy mayor de edad. —Se quejó la chica de coletas mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

—Jamás dejaría de llamarte así, eres una niña linda, la de mis ojos, eres lo más hermoso que haya podido ver en toda mi vida, así que no dejare de hacerlo, incluso hasta el fin de los tiempos, ¿Sabes por qué? —Miku negaba con su cabeza mientras prestaba atención para que Luka prosiguiera. —Es simple, porque te amo más que a nada. Mi mundo gira en torno a ti, a veces cuando estoy contigo hasta olvido como respirar, incluso hasta caminar, porque toda mi atención va directo a ti, porque eres la niña linda que llegó a mi aburrida vida y le dio un vuelco que la llevo a la felicidad, solo eso. —Finalizó Luka con una tenue sonrisa.

Miku realmente no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, le pareció muy lindo de parte de la pelirosa haberle dicho el porqué de el apodo que siempre le molestaba, pero de ahora en adelante no le molestaría para nada que la llamara así; su semblante tornándose de un color mas intenso que el rojo carmesí gracias a lo que dijo la pelirosa anteriormente. —Realmente me dejas sin palabras… Lo que quisiera decirte no podría hacerlo, porque no existen palabras para describir lo maravilloso que es tenerte junto a mi… Porque para ser alguien tan atractiva como tu, debes tener muchos chicos y chicas detrás de ti… Pero me alegra inmensamente que te hayas fijado en mi, te amo. —Fue lo único que pudo soltar la Hatsune mientras abrazaba a Luka transmitiéndole cariño y calidez.

Mientras Luka correspondía al abrazo por parte de su novia, esta recordó que traía algo en su cartera, cosa causante de su retraso.

—¡Tengo algo para ti! —Dijo eufórica la pelirosa, rompiendo el abrazo rápidamente mientras buscaba en su bolso, lo cual era un desastre allí adentro.

—¡Oye! No debiste ser tan brusca Luka… —Replicó la peliaqua a la Megurine por romper el abrazo de tal forma, aunque en sus adentros se sentía totalmente intrigada sobre el nombrado objeto que traía la pelirosa para ella. —Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Disculpa, disculpa... es que sabes como soy de olvidadiza y ha sido un milagro haberme acordado de esto. —Dijo la Megurine mientras sacaba una carpeta rosa de su cartera. —Ten, la compuse especialmente para ti. —Continuó con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —La peliaqua dijo confundida al recibir la carpeta en sus manos, no entendía del todo porque la pelirosa le había entregado una carpeta, pero al escuchar "_La compuse especialmente para ti"_, pensó inmediatamente en lo que podría ser, ya que ambas eran unas grandes amantes de la música.

Miku abría la carpeta para descartar sus sospechas. Al ver el contenido, una vocecita en su cabeza resonó con un "¡_lo sabia!¡Miku Hatsune no se equivoca! Bueno, la mayoría de veces"_ , mientras tomaba con sus delgadas y delicadas manos aquellas hojas de papel que contenían la letra de la pelirosa. Se dedicó un momento a apreciar y leer la canción que compuso la pelirosa para ella, la cual tenia como titulo "Magnet", al momento de leer la letra, sintió como si pudiera sus sentimientos combinados a los de la pelirosa en una canción, realmente le había llegado muy al fondo de su corazón el presente dado por la chica que amaba; se sentía representada con la letra, no tenia palabras al respecto, la pelirosa simplemente tenia un gran talento para demostrar sus sentimientos a través de la música. Una de las partes que le gustó a la peliaqua citaba "_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final unidas, un día se encontrara. Nuestro hechizo sin duda perdurará. Somos tú y yo, que importa lo demás."_ Esa parte de la canción le recordaba los pensamientos de la Megurine, a ella no le importó lo que la sociedad llegara a pensar al mantener una relación de este tipo, realmente estaba decidida al tomar su decisión sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, ya que no era muy bien visto que dos mujeres o dos hombres se amaran, para las personas resultaba ser una atrocidad a parte de discriminarlos y pensar que Miku no había comentado nada a sus padres acerca de su relación con la pelirosa, por lo cual llevaban un poco más de un año saliendo en secreto, ellos solo tenían entendido que Luka era "su compañera de vivienda" aunque por parte de la pelirosa no había problemas, por la sencilla razón de que sus padres habían fallecido cuando tan solo tenia dieciséis años, a causa de un accidente automovilístico.

Luego de acabar su lectura y que se esfumaran sus pensamientos, notó que Luka se encontraba a su lado contemplándola mientras realizaba su lectura; Miku guardó la carpeta en su bolso delicadamente, dándole las gracias a su amada por el hermoso detalle, haciéndole prometer que algún día se la cantara acompañado del sonido de su guitarra, ya que la pelirosa era muy buena guitarrista. Mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se le escapaba una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo, se acercó a la pelirosa con intenciones de comenzar su caminata por la ciudad.

—¿Por qué lloras Puerritos? ¿Acaso no te gustó? Sabia que era pésima para ese tipo de cosas pero no tienes porque demostrármelo de esa forma… Creo que hubiese sido mejor que me lo dijeras directamente. —Dijo la pelirosa cabizbaja mientras fingía limpiarse una lágrima.

—De que hablas pelirosa boba… Me encantó la canción y no sabes cuanto… ¡Además era una lagrima de felicidad! No se porque haces tanto drama… ¡Jum! —Replicó haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La pelirosa soltó una pequeña risa en el tono de voz más bajo que pudo, ya que si la chica de las coletas se enteraba que solo hacia ese tipo de comentarios para provocar que hiciera esos pucheros que tanto le encantaban, pues la menor tomaría un bate de aluminio y no precisamente para jugar beisbol. Luka tomó a la chica del brazo para comenzar su caminata, ya que habían estado mucho tiempo estáticas en el mismo lugar desde que llego.

**Al cabo de una hora…**

Luego de dar su caminata por el centro de la ciudad, entrar a husmear un poco en las tiendas y comprar algunas cosas en un minimarket para la cena, ahora se encontraban caminando en una linda plaza no muy lejos del centro, como se empezaba a oscurecer, habían encendido las luces y se veía realmente hermoso. Ambas podían observar como los pequeños niños jugaban con las palomas, los ancianos les daban de comer y el resto de las personas disfrutando de la vegetación de la plaza mas hermosa que había en Tokio, era un lugar muy agradable para todos, acompañado de la infinidad de olores presentes, tanto el de las flores, dulces, entre otras cosas, realmente se podía disfrutar.

Mientras caminaban y observaban el panorama ya agotadas por el gran recorrido que habían hecho, aun podían disfrutar de la compañía mutua y el ambiente, aunque todo cambió en solo un segundo.

Las jóvenes que andaban por la plaza tomadas de manos felizmente, ahora yacían petrificadas ante tal sorpresa, que no fue muy agradable para dos individuos presentes en aquel lugar.

La joven de cabellera aquamarina se encontraba en shock, al igual que su acompañante. —P..P..Padre.. puedo e..explicarlo. —Dijo la peliaqua mientras los nervios e infinidades de sensaciones la carcomían por dentro.

Así es, se habían topado con el padre de Miku, el señor Mako Hatsune, quien tomaba un pequeño paseo al parque luego de salir de su trabajo para despejar su mente. El señor Hatsune estaba atónito de lo que estaba viendo, su hija, su pequeña Miku, con una mujer, su hija con una buena formación académica y por parte de su familia, lo cual la haría una mujer de bien, esta lo era solo que a los ojos de su padre al llevarse esta sorpresa, todo se había derrumbado totalmente para él. Mientras Luka trataba de no entrar en pánico, Miku la soltó y se dirigió hasta su padre para tratar de explicarle su situación, pero no todo resulta como quieres, el señor Hatsune se lleno totalmente de ira.

—P..Padre, y..yo... —Miku no alcanzó a completar la oración, porque su padre luego de soltar su portafolios en el suelo, inmediatamente colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello de su hija para evitar que hablase, cegado totalmente por la ira, no podía aceptar el hecho de que su hija saliera con una mujer y menos a sus espaldas.

A la chica de las coletas comenzaba a faltarle el aire, siendo levantada del suelo mientras derramaba lágrimas al ser estrangulada por su padre, su propia sangre era capaz de cometer tal acción; Miku solo podía tratar de quitar las manos que rodeaban su cuello pero sin alcanzar su objetivo pese a la diferencia de fuerzas que había entre ambos Hatsune. La gente se encontraba impactada observando la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos, algunas mujeres gritaban que parara de hacer eso y otros acercándose para auxiliar a la joven que estaba siendo estrangulada; por otra parte, Luka no reaccionaba, nunca en su vida se imagino que tal cosa pasara en frente de sus ojos, pero luego de unos segundos luego de escuchar unos gritos por parte del señor Hatsune reacciono la joven pelirosa.

—¡Cállate degenerada!¡Ya no podría considerarte jamás mi hija! —Gritaba el señor Hatsune totalmente consumido por la ira mientras apretaba más sus manos alrededor del delicado cuello de la peliaqua. —¡No aceptare jamás que salgas con una mujer!¡Una persona como tu no merece vivir! —Bramó enfurecido.

Suficientes gritos para que la pelirosa reaccionara ante la situación, sin saber que hacer, solo corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos a tratar de auxiliar a su amada, empujando así el cuerpo del señor Hatsune, girándose rápidamente para observar como caía al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de su amada.

La pelirosa reacciono tarde, nunca pensó que un día que lo disfruto junto a su amada, se desvaneciera en forma de gotas de agua que eran derramadas como cataratas en sus ojos; se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Miku que yacía extendido en el suelo, inmóvil, sin vida.

La gente observaba horrorizada lo que había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, mientras corrían algunos a ver si podrían hacer algo en esa situación; Luka solo agarró a Miku con fuerza zarandeándola para ver si reaccionaba, realmente quería creer que estaba soñando, pero sabia perfectamente que no era así; al notar que no había respuesta alguna por parte de la chica de cabello aquamarina, asi que Luka solo se aferro a ella como si no hubiera mañana, mientras gritaba su nombre desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales con voz cortada.

—¡Miku!¡Miku!¡No me dejes por favor!¡Miku! —Gritaba entre fuertes sollozos la pelirosa, mientras que se aferraba más al cuerpo sin vida de la Hatsune. —¡¿Qué hare sin ti?! —Continuaba gritándole al cuerpo como si esto le regresara la vida por arte de magia, pero eso no era cierto.

El señor Hatsune se levantaba del suelo, luego de observar lo que hacia la pelirosa, este comenzó a temblar, como si volviera en sí, se acababa de dar cuenta del gravísimo error y homicidio que cometió; observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hija en los brazos de la pelirosa. Unas manos sujetaban al señor Hatsune, era la policía. Uno de los presentes había llamado a la policía informando de los hechos que estaban ocurriendo acabo en dicha plaza; el padre de Miku no podía aceptar lo que había hecho, sabía perfectamente que no permitiría que su hija sintiera atracción hacia su mismo sexo pero nunca pensó haber sido capaz de matarla por esa razón.

Luego de llevarse al señor Hatsune a la estación de policía, unos paramédicos se llevaban el cuerpo de Miku en una camilla cubierta por una lona e color negro mientras que Luka no paraba de llorar al mismo tiempo de tratar de ir detrás de los paramédicos pero los policías que permanecían en la escena no lo permitían, su objetivo era lograr que la chica de orbes color azul zafiro se calmara.

Luego de aquel horrible y traumático suceso para la pelirosa, esta fue enviada a psicólogos, psiquiatras entre otros especialistas para hacer que la pelirosa mejorara mentalmente, pero aparte de que su mente estaba en un caos, su corazón estaba despedazado.

Luka Megurine se sentía sola, totalmente sola en el mundo, no había nada ni nadie que lograra llenar ese enorme vacio en su pecho.

Sus amigos le brindaban su apoyo, hasta se quedaban en casa de esta para no dejarla sola y asegurarse de que no cometiera ninguna locura, pero la pelirosa había perdido las esperanzas de todo.

* * *

Luego de recordar eso, sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, aunque ahora recordar la muerte de Miku no la deprimía tanto, porque tenia algo claro que la tranquilizaba.

"_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final unidas, un día se encontrara. Nuestro hechizo sin duda perdurará. Somos tú y yo, que importa lo demás." _Recordaba que esa parte de la canción le gustaba mucho a la Hatsune, sabia que era cierto, a pesar de que Miku ya no estaba físicamente con ella, sabia que no estaba sola, Miku aun seguía allí y esperaría el día en que sus almas se unieran nuevamente y volver a ser felices, sin importar más nada, porque Luka la seguía amando, hasta el fin de los tiempos, inclusive, ahora la amaba estando en el más allá.

"_Tal como un imán atráeme. Que muero por verte otra vez. Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez. No me dejes, entiende de una vez. Esto no fue casualidad. Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad. No renuncies a nuestro amor"_ Cantaba Luka con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que admiraba las estrellas en el cielo.

Una estrella fugaz pasó en aquel estellado cielo, permitiéndose recordar nuevamente a Luka lo que le preguntó Miku una vez, "¿_Sabes por qué las estrellas brillan para ti?¿O simplemente en que momento lo hacen solo para ti?" _Ahora sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta, la cual no le pudo responder cuando permanecía a su lado.

—Si yo pudiera tenerte a mi lado justo ahora… para darte esta respuesta… para abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo Miku…—Decía Luka en voz alta con una sonrisa melancólica. —Las estrellas… se que brillan para mi porque te simbolizan, ellas brillan en el cielo, tu iluminaste mi vida, haciéndome feliz; ellas siempre están allí, así como tu lo estabas para mi y se que aun sigues junto a mi… no será en físico pero de alguna forma siento tu calidez cada vez que las veo así este nevando; nunca me dejaras, puede que las estrellas en ocasiones no brillen, pero aun están ahí, al igual que tu, ya no puedo verte pero se que estas ahí para mi. —Se pauso un momento para suspirar y luego sonreír. —Se que las estrellas brillan para mi, porque tu eres las estrellas que alumbran mis noches.

Dijo Luka mientras se le resbalaba una lágrima de sus ojos. —Te amo Miku Hatsune y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno bueno asdauysfdoasd allí termina mi "pequeño" One-shot xD creo que se me paso la mano de largo… Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque haya hecho tal cosa con la pobre Miku, posiblemente quieran matarme lo se, pero antes de eso déjenme su review! Con su reacción si es necesario sdhgdfh espero próximamente dejarles algo mas tierno de Miku x Luka. Yo mejor me voy –se seca las lagrimas- bye bye!**


End file.
